


My First Skylanders Request/Prompt Attempt

by MinnesotaMedic821



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnesotaMedic821/pseuds/MinnesotaMedic821
Summary: This is my first Skylanders thing, and I'm doing requests.  All the rules will be in the first chapter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	My First Skylanders Request/Prompt Attempt

Rules for my Request/Prompt thing:

I'm not doing anything NSFW, so don't even think about it!!!!!!!!  
Crossovers are accepted, but only simple ones: 1 fandom at a time  
Ships will be greatly accepted, but I'm doing Polyamory, nor will I be doing incest or ships with a big age gap between to characters  
You can ask for an OC, but I'm not doing OCXCC  
You can add headcanons, as long as they're acceptable  
There might be a bit of homophobia, racism and/or speciesism, but I'm not doing anything too explicit  
Anyone who ignores these rules, they will be ignored as well

And I think that's about it. Leave your prompts and requests in the comments, and I'll get update as soon as I can


End file.
